Bette Davis Eyes
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ela adora dançar. Bang! Bang! x HARRY POTTER/PANSY PARKINSON, para Narcisa Le Fay x


**Sumário: **Ela adora dançar. Bang! Bang!

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Presente de Amigo Secreto para Narcisa Le Fay  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bette Davis Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Because when you're a call girl, you control it, that's why. Because someone wants you...and for an hour...I'm the best actress in the world."<em>  
>– <strong>Klute<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>x She's got Bette Davis eyes x<strong>

Ela tem a sua idade, mas parece muito mais nova graças à maneira como ela se mexe e de como ela age. Os sorrisos em seus lábios estão sempre decorados com vermelho, e ela gosta do perigo.

"Você é policial?", é assim que começou. "Me mostra seu distintivo?"

Você não conseguiu dizer não.

**x Her lips sweet surprise x**

Seus lábios recebem um beijo estalado de Pansy e antes que possa retribuí-lo, ela gira pelo salão de sua casa. O som do salto arranhando o taco é quase insuportável, mas ela está tão bonita e tão inocente que você ignora.

Ela é rica e sabe controlar o tempo: tudo parece infinito quando você está com ela.

E ela te beija como ninguém nunca te beijou. Beija com superioridade, com alegria e curiosidade. Quer saber da sua história, dos seus amores, da sua vida e então quer tirar tudo isso de você.

"Eu adoro dançar", ela murmura em seu ouvido, antes de se entregar completamente a você.

**x Her hands are never cold x**

Você gosta de segurar a mão dela. Ela é quente, mesmo no inverno, e você adora os dedos pequenos dela. Diferente de sua outra namorada, Pansy não tem dedos de pianista, mas ela sabe te tocar como ninguém.

Ela ri quando você fala que você pode viver só com as mãos dela em seu rosto, aquecendo-o, e então ela coloca as mãos em sua bochecha.

"Já está vivendo?"

Beija os lábios dela, e sente o cheiro de desejo impregnado em sua pele.

"Já estou vivendo".

**x She'll turn her music on you x**

"Você não a conhece!" Hermione grita, enquanto você arruma suas coisas. "Vai morar com uma pessoa que você nem conhece!"

Você prefere não dar ouvidos. É a droga da sua vida, por que ela tem de querer controlá-la?

"Mione, você não a conhece".

"E nem você!"

Mas é mentira. Você a conhece muito bem. E quando fecha a porta do carro na cara de sua melhor amiga e ela o encara pálida, sem entender o que está ocorrendo, você olha para o banco ao seu lado e a vê sorrindo.

Ela segura sua mão e você dá a partida.

"Harry", ela o chama, um sussurro tão fraco e adorável.

"O que foi?"

"Quando chegarmos ao apartamento, você dança comigo?"

Você sorri.

"Só se você me ensinar a dançar".

**x She'll expose you, when she snows you x**

"Tome cuidado, Pansy".

"Com o quê?"

"Estão matando muitas pessoas hoje em dia".

Ela concorda com a cabeça.

"Pansy".

"O que foi?"

"Fique longe de qualquer coisa que pareça perigoso".

Ela sorri.

"Eu ia te dizer a mesma coisa".

**x All the boys think she's a spy x**

Você murmura que não é verdade. Murmura uma, duas, três vezes que não é verdade. É apenas coincidência ela estar no mesmo lugar, à mesma hora, que todas aquelas pessoas. Aquelas pessoas que foram assassinadas sem dó, e que foram vistas pela última vez em um salão de festas de um hotel.

_Eu adoro dançar_, ecoa na sua mente, e você volta a dizer que não é verdade.

Por um momento, você pensa em destruir aquelas evidências, porém você sente vontade de se socar. Se você a proteger, outras pessoas morrem. Então, você arruma todas as fotos e as coloca num envelope, e deseja poder fazer isso com seu coração também.

Como isso não é possível, prepara-se para partir. Para confrontá-la.

**x Roll you like you were dice x**

Você pára no meio da rua onde mora e sai do carro. Não faz isso porque quer, mas porque Pansy está parada bem ali, na chuva, uma mão nas costas. Ela não se move, quando você se aproxima, apenas sorri.

"As chuvas de Londres são sempre tão frias".

Você não a responde. E enquanto se aproxima, ela começa a rir.

"Você está estragando tudo, Harry".

"Tudo o quê?"

Ela tira a mão das costas e você apenas encara o cano da arma.

"_Tudo_, meu querido".

**x She'll take a tumble on you x**

As algemas queimam o seu pulso, e ela é uma vadia. As duas novidades da noite. Ela lhe dá um sorriso de pessoa superior, então brinca de girar a arma em seu dedo indicador. Os passos dela ecoam no local que ela escolheu para te matar e isso te deixa ainda mais nervoso.

E então ela pára e te encara, os olhos negros tremendamente sérios.

"O que você sabe, Harry?"

Você ri.

"O que eu sei? Ora, não é como se você esperasse que eu fosse te ajudar, não?"

"Eu esperava que sim, mas sempre posso te torturar, não acha?"

Seus olhos são sérios e você sabe disso mesmo que não consiga vê-la perfeitamente.

"Não vou falar nada, _Parkinson_".

E agora você sabe que ela está sorrindo, e a vê movimentar o braço que está segurando a arma em sua direção.

"É o que vamos ver, _Potter_".

**x She's ferocious and she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush x**

_BANG, BANG!_

Ecoa pelo local, seguido de uma risada.

**x Until you come at blue x**

Você respira com dificuldade, tentando impedir seu coração de explodir perante o susto. A risada dela continua a escoar, cínica, perigosa, excitante. Olha para o chão, o orgulho destruído te impedindo de encará-la.

"Vo-cê...", começa a dizer, com dificuldade "... É louca!"

O salto alto de Pansy ecoa pelo chão de madeira e, por mais que continuasse a olhar para baixa, você sente o perfume dela ficar mais porte, bem ao seu lado. Logo, braços muito quentes agarraram seu pescoço e os cabelos curtos dela fazem cócegas em sua nuca.

"Não sou louca". A voz dela é perigosamente baixa e séria.

"O que você queria com isso?"

"Te testar".

Os olhos verdes se abrem violentamente e você a encara, sem poder acreditar no que ouviu. Pansy toca seus cabelos rebeldes, encosta sua testa na sua e beija seus lábios de maneira delicada.

"Desculpe, Harry. Mas nem tudo foi uma mentira".

"Certamente não".

Envolver-se com um policial de outra zona não é uma coisa obrigatória, ou ao menos permitida.

**x** **And she'll tease you, she'll unease you, all the better just to please you x**

_"Você é policial?", é assim que começa. "Me mostra seu distintivo?"_

Começa bem antes disso. Você foi apenas um acidente. E a chuva é sempre tão mais fria em Londres.

**x She's got Bette Davis eyes x**

Ela tem a sua idade, mas parece muito mais velha da maneira como ela se mexe e de como ela age. Os sorrisos em seus lábios agora estão sempre sem decoração nenhuma, e ela gosta de você.

"Você é policial?", é assim que começa. "Me mostra seu distintivo?"

Ela não consegue dizer não.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Se ninguém entendeu: use sua imaginação. É por isso que criei uma fanfic tão vaga. Era para o chall da Doom, mas acabei perdendo o prazo por um dia /face Então ficou de presente para a Cisa, coincidentemente.

**Reviews?**

**_Para o Amigo Secreto da Violeta do Fórum 6vparavocê e escrito também para o X Challenge Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson fo Fórum 6vparavocê **_ – _** Tema: Frases de Cinema _**(Frase utilizada: _"Because when you're a call girl, you control it, that's why. Because someone wants you...and for an hour...I'm the best actress in the world."_ – **Klute** ) **_**_– _**_** **_Item: Chuva.  
>Sem pódio porque a autora perdeu o prazo porque é burra. Simples assim.<em>**


End file.
